everlark
by Nicolel710
Summary: this is a fanfic about Katniss and Peeta from the hunger games. Its been awhile since I've seen one about them so I'm bringing it back lol. anyways I don't really have a set time when this story is happening but its mainly about their struggle of nightmares. enjoyyyyyy.
1. Chapter 1

this is a fanfic about Katniss and Peeta from the hunger games. Its been awhile since I've seen one about them so I'm bringing it back lol. anyways I don't really have a set time when this story is happening but its mainly about their struggle of nightmares. enjoyyyyyy.

Katniss' POV:

I walk through a meadow filled with dandelions. I'm alone. The air smells sweet and the world feels warming. Nothing could ruin such a perfect day. A scream. A call for help. I feel myself walking faster. I'm now running. " Katniss!" I hear. A tear runs down my face. Its prims voice. I know this time for sure it isn't just a jabber jay. I see her form. I scream Prim's name and she's killed. I wake up in cold sweat screaming. I'm sobbing and reach over for Peeta's warmth. I feel comforting arms around. Someone telling me its ok and its just a dream. I continue to tangle in the sheets and cry harshly.

Peeta's POV:

Katniss is crying in my arms. I'm hugging her and telling her everything's alright. She doesn't seem to calm down. "Katniss, sshh I'm here its ok." She cries into my shirt soaking it. I don't mind. I kiss her forehead and wait for her to calm down. She is now only breathing fast but her screams have vanished. I think she's back in reality but I'm not letting go, not now, not ever. "P..Peeta," she says with puffy eyes. "Its ok Katniss," I say with my hands tangled in her hair. Her hands reach up to my blonde hair and we just sit hugging. I would do anything for her.

Katniss' POV:

I know I'm safe. I hold Peeta tight, making sure he doesn't leave. I know he never will but I have to make sure. I have stopped crying and screaming but I am still scared. I don't know whats happening but I have the sudden urge to run as far as I can. I push myself out of Peeta's arms and run. I hear someone calling my name over and over. Its Peeta but I must run. I ignore everything. I'm now running through the woods. I knock into a tree and fall down. My hands are harshly bleeding. I stand up and walk now. I see a figure. It can't be Peeta because this person is deeper in. The figure walks closer. " Catnip?" Its gale. I walk over to him. "What are you doing out here so late at night," he asks. " id like to ask you the same thing," I say. He tells me he's just hunting and I explain what happened with me. He hugs me and leans in for a kiss but I push him away. I thought gale knew about me and Peeta. He pushes me against a tree making my vision going blurry. The last thing I remember hearing is " you should be with me, not bread boy." Im knocked out but wake up to gale kissing my neck. " Gal.. wha.." He looks at me and lets me go. 'I'm sorry Ka.. I don't know what got into me." I nod and walk back to the house. I see Peeta running around looking for me and calling my name. We make eye contact and he hugs me tight.

Peeta's POV:

I see Katniss in the distance. I'm crying just trying to find her. I see that she's harshly bruised and beaten up. I hug her really tight. I never want her to run away ever again. I carry her inside and help her clean up her injuries. " Ow Peeta," she says as I clean up one of the larger wounds. "Sorry Katniss." When I finish we go back to bed and hug each other. I kiss her forehead and say " I love you Katniss, don't run away, im here for you…always." She looks at me and our faces are extremely close. " I know," she says , " I love you too Peeta." She lightly kisses me and goes back to sleep. " You love me, real or not real," she jokingly says. "Real," I say. We fall asleep in each others arms peacefully.

Katniss' POV:

I wake up and slowly slide out trying to not wake up Peeta. This is never the case. He opens his eyes to see me playing with the pearl he gave me in the Quarter Quell. " you still have that," he asks. " Of course. " I say. " I have something else too," I say. I wanted to surprise Peeta with something he long waited for. I thought this was the best way. He looks at me with a questioned look. I hold my stomach and look at him. His eyes widen. " Really?" He asks with his excitement showing very well. " Yea," I say shyly. "I love you.. always," he says.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days I walk through the woods alone regularly. Gale doesn't know about the baby yet. I don't want him to feel hurt. Especially from what happened the other day. I see gale. He says hi. I smile. Today it is pouring out. I promise Peeta I won't be out too late. He says he'll keep an eye on me for the kids so I am not to scared of gale and what he might do. He smiles back. Suddenly he kicks me hard in the stomach. I scream in pain. He continuously kicks. The rain pours harder. He then strangles my neck. " If I can't have you, no one can," he whispers. I try to convince myself this is a dream. He throws me to the ground and runs away. I lay there in the same position bleeding and whimpering in brutal pain. I am soaking wet."P..p..peeta" I know he can't hear me but I am too weak to even yell out his name. I cry for a while now. I want to go back to the house but I am too weak.

Peeta's POV:

I came home and Katniss wasn't there. She always came home on time. So I set out to find her. I hear her call out my name. i see her laying on the ground in a lot of pain. I run over to her and hold her. I cry when I see her like that. I feel so helpless when Katniss is in pain. She is unconscious. I carry her back to the house and lay her on the bed. I clean her up and wait for her to wake up. I cradle her until I see her eyes slightly open. " N..no..," she starts say" Get off me!" She screams thinking she's still in the woods. " Ssshh… Its ok Katniss." I try to comfort her. She breathing heavily. She realizes its me. " Peeta, the baby," she says. I am in shock. I know she was hurt but I don't know the full story yet. She tells me the whole story and what gale did. Ill have him dead. We go to the hospital.

Katniss' POV:

We are at the hospital and I can tell Peeta is depressed. The doctor walks in and tells us the baby has left us. I begin to sob. Peeta and I hug and cry with each other. We can have another one but not for a while. Peeta squeezes my hand and says he'll kill gale. I try to calm him down. Ive told myself I will never speak to gale ever again. We get to the house. " Peeta , Im so sorry," I say, "I know how much you wanted a kid." He tells me it's not my fault. We sit together and hold each other, never letting go.

3 YEARS LATER:

I am now so close to having the kid Peeta has always wanted. He awakes with a smile every morning and tells me stories on how we'll be the best parents ever. I am restricted to not go out into the woods alone for my own safety. Soon me and Peeta will have a lovely child. It scares me that me and Peeta will hardly have time together, but I know how much he cares for me. I hug Peeta and know everything finally is truly alright.


End file.
